Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to efficient state tracking for clusters in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. A storage system may include various storage components, such as one or more disk drives configured in a storage environment. For example, the storage environment may include a number of disk drives implemented in an array, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) topology, to provide data security in the event of a hardware or software failure. The storage environment may also include other storage components, such as controllers and interfaces to mange the flow of data. Moreover, the computer system may include a complex data processing system or computing environment. A data processing system often requires computational resources or availability requirements that cannot be achieved by a single computer.